In Our Dreams
by AzureLuna
Summary: James is visiting his old Marauders through their dreams. Things confirmed. Things revisited. And of course fun things also. ((I don’t like too much angst.))R


In Our Dreams By AzureLuna  
  
Summary: James is visiting his old Marauders through their dreams. Things confirmed. Things revisited. And of course fun things also. ((I don't like too much angst.))  
  
Genre: Humor/General/ a little supernatural and angst.  
  
Rating: PG for some not so nice comments ((Mainly on Peter))  
  
Warnings: Peter bashing in this chapter. In this chapter only. And I think I have Sirius a little OOC I'm not sure it's hard to keep him in character in this situation. But I tried!  
  
Spoilers: HAHA! You thought I was gonna tell you something! Read it and find out! It's not that bad .I don't think.. Well I guess I can tell you this: It's mainly dialogue.  
  
Disclaimer: Got ownership rights? I don't. I don't own nothing but the plot..  
Sirius' Dream  
  
He sees in the distance, beyond the swirling white mist, James Potter as Prongs. He smiles, knowing that this could only be a dream, but pushing reality aside, he walks towards the white, glowing stag.  
  
"Hello, Prongs, it's nice to see you again."  
  
Before Sirius' eyes he changes into the James he knows- or knew.  
  
"Hello Sirius. How are things?"  
  
"As average as they can be. Without a certain somebody there life isn't the same."  
  
"Oh. I wish I could be there, with you. But it's impossible. Meeting with you like this is all I can do I'm afraid."  
  
"Well at least it's something. Your son is so much like you its scary do you know that?"  
  
James grinned. "Well I hope so. Someone has to take my place. But do tell me why it's, how did you put it? Scary."  
  
"Well it's like. Almost like having you there. You sure do look the same. Act the same. Same foolish courage. Sometimes I forget you're not there, as terrible as that sounds."  
  
"It's doesn't sound terrible at all, Padfoot. I'm glad you're not mourning my death, which would be a terrible thing to do."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose it would. I do need to know one thing. Do you forgive me?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For killing you."  
  
"But you didn't, Padfoot, unless I'm mistaken Voldemort killed me."  
  
"I told you to change the Secret-keeper to Peter. And he betrayed you. I should have stayed your Secret-keeper."  
  
"It's not your fault, you have to see that Sirius. Peter did betray me out of fear, but that doesn't change the fact that Voldemort carried out the act."  
  
"Do you mean you've forgiven Peter?!"  
  
"Yes, I have. I realized he'll get what's coming to him no matter what I think."  
  
"I see. Harry is like you. He didn't want to kill Peter. He said he didn't want me and Remus to turn into murders because of hatred Peter."  
  
"Really? This is true I don't want you or Remus killing anyone. Harry, unlike you, obviously thinks ahead, not for the moment."  
  
"This is very true. I don't forgive Peter for just about killing you, OR landing me in Azkaban for a crime I didn't commit. But I guess he will get what's coming to him, that doesn't change the fact that, if given the chance, that I won't hurt him severely." Sirius grinned evilly.  
  
"Padfoot..You know I think we need a change in environment. This is beginning to remind me of Divination."  
  
Sirius laughed, "How do we do that?"  
  
"Well, where do you want to go? This is YOUR dream."  
  
"Oh yeah.. Ok I know."  
  
The environment around them began spinning colors flying all around them. Finally settling on The Hogwarts grounds. ((A/N: Humor ahead angst behind))  
  
"Home sweet home." Sirius said looking around.  
  
"Yeah. I remember how much I wanted to teach here."  
  
"Hold on a second. In this dream you're solid, correct?"  
  
"Yeah. So?"  
  
Sirius grinned mischievously. "Care to go for a swim?"  
  
"What?! It must be freezing in there!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Inconceivable! I would be frozen!!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So.no"  
  
"Aww come on!"  
  
"No Padfoot!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Wimp."  
  
"Prat."  
  
"Wuss."  
  
"Bastard." ((A/N: nonsense ahead.:P))  
  
"Meanie, meanie chili beanie."  
  
"Butthead"  
  
"Teachers pet!"  
  
**Gasp!**  
  
"Snape lover!"  
  
**Gasp!**  
  
"Why I never.!"  
  
"No you haven't ever."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Immature."  
  
"Momma's boy."  
  
James grinned.  
  
"Daddy's girl!"  
  
Sirius then proceeded to throw James in the lake.  
  
"F-f-f-free-z-zing!!"  
  
"Hah! Nobody calls Sirius Black a girl and gets away with it."  
  
"You d-didn't d-d-d-deny it."  
  
"Well I'll deny it now. I, Sirius Black, am a complete-."  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"No I'm a--"  
  
"Girl."  
  
"I AM--"  
  
"See?"  
  
"Insufferable git."  
  
"Dumb ass."  
  
"Popsicle!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" James pulls out a wand. "Accio Sirius Black!"  
  
Sirius got jerked head first into the water.  
  
"Oh my f-f-freaking g-goodness it's c-c-cold!"  
  
"You're the one who suggested it!"  
  
"I was joking,"  
  
"Oh I thought you were Sirius,"  
  
"Just shut up"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
They both look at each other and laugh hysterically.  
  
**^~,_,~^**^~,_,~^**^~,_,~^**^~,_,~^**^~,_,~^**^~,_,~^**^~,_,~^**^~,_,~^**^~ ,_,~^**^~,_,~^**^~,_,~^**^~,_,~^**^~,_,~^**^~,_,~^**  
  
A/N: Is it terrible?! Is it OK?! I need to know!! Please review! I plan on doing 3 more chapters. James talking to Peter and Remus, and Remus talking to Peter. And maybe, if you're lucky, Sirius talking to Peter.  
  
Sorry for any grammar or punctuation I screwed up on.  
  
And anyone who caught the Princess Bride quote gets a brownie point or a rubber chicken. You decide.  
  
Oh yeah I have 2 questions. 1.) Favorite HP coupling(s)? And 2.) Do you want me to imply Remus/Sirius? ((I simple freaking 'no' will do. I don't want any flames concerning that!))  
  
SPANX FOR READING!!  
  
-*~^AzureLuna^~* 


End file.
